Audio systems/circuits often use transistor switches to switch an audio input (source) to an audio output. In the conventional switch system, a generally rectangular switch control signal is used to control the conduction state of the transistor switches. Typically, the hard edge of the control signal causes an abrupt change of state of the switch, which in turn may cause an audible noise (e.g., pop or click) at the output. In addition, switching between audio sources and outputs is a relatively infrequent event, but the conventional switch system typically continues to draw significant current during a steady state period (e.g., periods when no switching is occurring), and thus the conventional switching system may suffer from a lack of power management control, increased unnecessary current draw and/or thermal management problems.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.